In Walks You
by Allyria
Summary: Buffy has a vampire lookalike, she is mated to Angelus, childe of Darla and sire to..... don't wanna give too much away. OFC is Aurora. ls R
1. Chapter 1

In Walks You. By Ally

Title: In Walks You

Pairings: none yet. Slight A/W will later be Aus/Rory and Spike/Rory

Ratings: G-R for now

Disclaimer: all I own is Aurora/Rory; the rest belongs to my GOD Joss

Whedon. No copyright infringement intended, please don't sue me

Spoilers: S2 Angel a week after Dru turned Darla, not much for Buffy.

Around same time I guess. Spike never got the chip in his head.

PART 1

Cordelia Chase doubled over in pain as another vision ripped through

her mind. She was at the AI office with Willow while Angel, Gunn and Wes

went out on a new case.

"Oh god, Cordy? What am I supposed to do?" Willow asked trying not to

panic, this was her first witnessing of Cordelia's visions as she'd only

been working with Angel for a week.

"I have pills Will, in the top draw." Cordelia ground out between

clenched teeth. Willow ran to get the pills after helping Cordelia to one of

the sofas in the lobby.

"Here, drink it slow." Willow said handing Cordelia two pills and a

glass of water. Cordy took the pills and swallowed them then sipped the

cold water.

"Thanks Willow." Cordelia said after a few moments. Willow smiled and

sat beside her.

"What was your vision about? I can start researching." Willow said a

pen and pad ready to take down notes.

Cordelia closed her eyes and went back through the disjointed pictures

the PTB sent to her.

"It was Darla and Drusilla, they came here and they left with a blonde…

oh my god." Her eyes snap open and she looked at Willow, her eyes as

wide as saucers.

"What?" Willow asked looking Cordy in the eye.

"The third vamp looks like Buffy with the long blond hair."

Willow's eyes resembled Cordy's. She couldn't believe it, there was a

vamp out there with the Slayers face? Willow jumped to her feet and

booted up the computer, this was definitely something that needed to be

researched. Cordy stretched out on the sofa and closed her eyes hoping to

alleviate her headache.

That was how Angel, Gunn and Wes found them when the got back almost an

hour later. Only Cordy had fallen asleep.

"Hey. What's up?" Angel asked coming up and looking at the computer

screen in front of Willow. Willow turned and handed Angel an open book. He

looked down and saw pictures of Darla, Drusilla, Spike and himself as

well as another female vampire.

"Cordy had a vision, it was of Darla and Drusilla. And the other

vampire on the page. Why didn't you tell us that there was a vampire out

there that looked like Buffy?" Willow asked quietly. She looked up at Angel

and noticed he looked everywhere but at her.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you, but Aurora hasn't ever been to

America so I thought I was a moot point." Angel said handing the book to

Wes who was looking over his shoulder and walked over to sit on the edge

of the other sofa.

"Well I'd say she's on her way if not here already cause she was in

Cordy's vision." Willow said.

"Just where does this Aurora fit into your family Angel?" Wesley asked

going into watcher mode.

"As far as bloodlines go she's my sister, the last childe Darla made.

She's also Angelus' mate." Angel said cringing.

"And what exactly is a mate?" Gunn asked voicing what they were all

wondering.

"It's like soul mates but instead of fate doing it the vampire picks

it's mate. It must have a sire's approval and there's a ceremony where

the potential mates and sires say words and drink blood. It doesn't

happen often because the childe no longer has to be submissive to their

sire, and a lot of sires don't want to loose that control." Angel said, as

basically as he could, he didn't want to upset or confuse them.

"Why did Darla allow you and Aurora to become mated? I've read that

Darla loves her control over her childer." Willow spoke up.

"She does and Rory and I are the only of her childer she's allowed to

be mated. After Darla sired Aurora she took her back to the Master's

lair to introduce her to the family. The Master became infatuated with

Rory, her poise, her mannerisms, everything about her he loved. He wanted

her and Darla didn't want him to ruin her baby but she couldn't deny

her sire." Angel said.

"So Aurora and I were already together and it was Darla who came to us

and told us she wanted me to be mated with Rory. So we did it and then

Darla took us away saying she wanted to show Aurora the world." Angel

said by now he was pacing the length of the lobby.

"Angel I've been looking for her, who was she when she was alive?"

Willow asked from the computer.

"Look up Aurora Romanov 1799." Angel said listening to Willow tapping

on the keys.

"She was the daughter of a Tsar? Darla actually killed and turned a

princess?" Willow exclaimed, incredulous at Darla's audacity.

"Not only that, she was the only child of the Tsar. His wife died in

childbirth and the Russian religion didn't allow remarriage. Aurora was

the sole heiress to the entire Russian Empire." Angel said with a

chuckle remembering how much of a pain Aurora was as a human.

"Wow." Was all Willow could say.

"So did Cordy tell you anymore of the vision?" Angel asked trying to

move past Rory.

"Yeah, that Darla and Drusilla come here without Aurora and leave with

her, so I guess that means that you're going to catch her or

something." Willow said. Stifling a yawn.

"Yeah I guess. Why don't you all go home and we'll work on it fresh in

the morning." Angel suggested distractedly.

"Well I live here so I'm already home, but I will go to bed." Willow

said shutting off the computer.

"Night all." She said and walked up the stairs.

The guys all called goodnight to her.

"We'll head home too, shall we take Cordelia home?" Wes asked slipping

on his jacket.

"Nah, she's already asleep. Just leave her there." Gunn said.

"Yeah I will. See you later." Angel said locking the door behind his

friends. "I know you're there." He said facing the door.

"I liked your bedtime story Angelus." A soft female voice said. Angel

turned around and saw his beautiful mate standing at the entrance to the

courtyard.

"Rory. What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you. Did you miss me Angelus?" she asked a small

smile on her lips. Angel was surprised she still had traces of her

Russian accent when she spoke English, though her accent was mostly British.

"I'm not Angelus." Angel said. Staying where he was by the door while

she walked further into the lobby.

"I know I felt that he was back a few years ago. I was half way to the

hell mouth when it faded, so I went back to Russia. Did you know that

after the revolution they turned my home into a museum?" she asked

cocking her head to one side.

"Yes I heard." Angel said. "What are you really doing here Rory? I know

you hate America."

"Spike told me that the current Slayer has my face, come to see for

myself, I just got of the concord a few hours ago and I felt you." Aurora

said.

"Leave Buffy alone." Angel said with a growl. But Aurora laughed.

"Oh my god. It's true. Spike said you were sweet on her but I didn't

believe him. Now I owe him a hundred quid." Rory laughed. "Is her name

really Buffy?"

"Aurora what are you doing here? I know its not because there just so

happens to be a slayer who looks like you." Angel said watching her as

she circled around Cordelia.

"All right, I was called here. My employer in London wants me to head

up something here." Aurora said running her fingers through her long

fair hair. She passed by Cordelia's sleeping form on the sofa and settled

herself on the other one.

"Who is the employer Rory?" Angel asked already having an idea of who

it might be.

"Now, now Angelus. That would be telling and we don't want to ruin the

surprise do we? There's still lots of fun to be had yet." Aurora said

standing and smoothing out invisible creases in her pants.

"Don't mess with me Aurora, I am not Angelus and I will kill you if you

harm these humans.

"You're unnatural Angelus. Killing your own kind to protect our food?

Killing our sire to protect a slayer?" Rory snapped stalking her mate a

sly smile on her lips. Angel's head snapped up a surprised look on his

face.

"Oh yeah I know all about that. I was in Sunny-hell, visiting mother

and the Master. I wanted to go and watch mother take out another slayer.

She insisted I stay at the lair get myself set up as a leader to be

deferred to in the absence of the Master or Darla. I felt it, like it was

happening to me. You are a disgrace to the Order Of Aurelius "

"I am no longer a member of that order." Angel said walking backwards

to keep some distance from his mate, her very presence tempting him to

just take her.

"Thank Satan for small favors." She said in a haughty tone. Aurora ran

her hands through her hair again knowing it would get to Angelus, he

loved her hair never letting her cut it off. She heard him moan softly.

"Come on Angel, you want me, I want you. Lets be bad again. Mother is

waiting for us with Dru. We can paint this town red starting in your

very own house." Rory said walking ever closer to Angel he stopped and

Rory stepped up bringing her body flush against his.

"Let's not and say we did." Angel said moving away from the seductress

before him. She turned and headed for the doors.

"Just one more thing," Angel said stopping Aurora in her tracks.

"How did you find out it was me?" he asked, grief heavy in his voice.

"How do you think? That little Anointed brat. He saw it all, I was

screaming and he came to me and gave me the blow by blow. That's when I

began to really hate you Angel." Aurora said accentuating the soul's name.

"Not even being abandoned by you hurt more than the knowledge that you

were the killer of our sire, our mother."

"I didn't abandon you Aurora your precious 'mother' sent me away. She

wouldn't let me anywhere near you." Angel said. His soul loved his mate

too and hated the thought that Rory believed he had abandoned her.

"Whatever. Fun's not over just yet Angelus. I'll be around." Rory said

and left the hotel.

"I'll be waiting." Angel murmured.

PART 2.

"How did it go Princess?" Darla asked when she felt Aurora enter the

apartment Wolfram & Heart had set up for the trio. Rory ignored her sire

and stormed into the living room where Drusilla was sitting on the

floor surrounded with her dolls. She bent and kissed her on the top of her

head.

"Aurora?" Darla snapped. Rory knew she truly was in a mood.

"I hate him. He took my mate. He took it all." Rory said softly looking

out the window at the lights of the City Of Angels.

"I know baby." Darla said from behind her childe a small white hand

resting on her shoulder. She too hated Angel, not for killing her, but for

breaking the blood bond to her childer.

"I can't believe that is my Mate." Rory spat out shrugging Darla's hand

of her shoulder. She turned and joined Dru on the floor who abandoned

her dolls and cuddled up to her.

"He's not baby, your Mate is locked away. The lawyers are working on a

way to make him ours again; it's going to take time. Until then we get

to help by tormenting the soul." Darla said a truly sinister smile

gracing her features.

"Lets start by killing some of his precious humans." Rory said rising

gracefully to her feet and offering a hand to Dru.

"I know the best way to get to Daddy." Dru spoke up for the first time.

She swayed to music only she could hear taking Rory along for the ride.

"Missed you so much my Rory, Spiky too." She murmured. Rory smiled.

"Me too darling." Rory whispered. Darla rolled her eyes and wondered

how her daughter was able to stand being around the crazed vampiress.

"Get back to it Dru. How do we get to my Dear Boy?" she snapped getting

the attention of her childe and grandchilde cum sire.

"The tree. The one that burns with fire and magic, she tastes like

fire, all spicy." Dru rambled on.

"Oh great! Another riddle!" Darla said throwing her hands up in

frustration.

"Will you please try and make some sense from her?" Darla snapped at

Rory and stalked from the room.

"The tree Dru? Who is it?" Rory asked gently leading Drusilla over to

the cream sofa and sat down. Dru leaned against her and smiled dreamily.

"The soul is in love with her. And she with him." Rory thought it over

there were the two women at the hotel to consider and the slayer on the

Hellmouth. Spike said they'd had a thing, that they were "soulmates".

Rory scrunched her face up at that thought.

"Is it the Slayer Dru?" Rory asked drawing the most obvious straw.

Drusilla growled.

"The nasty slayer wasn't his soulmate. Angel was with her because she

looked like you. Angel wants his mate too. The fire-haired girl." Dru

said.

"The one at the hotel? She's the key?" Rory asked. Dru nodded with a

smile. Rory smiled back. "Well then lets go get her."

"Darla! I know who it is." Rory shouted. Darla came out of one of the

bedrooms dressed to kill, literally.

"Good, let's go hunting." She said.

The trio headed back to the hotel where they knew two of the humans

Angel kept company with were staying. Rory felt out for the bond and

smiled when she didn't feel the familiar pull of her mate.

"He's not here. Probably out looking for me." Rory said.

"I hope you made your intentions for this town clear dear, he has to

think you are here to take over. We need him consumed by you." Darla

said. Rory merely nodded moving forward towards the hotel.

"He will be." She said taking Dru's hand.

"Maybe you should wait out here? Quicker with just one person in

there." Rory suggested to Darla and Dru. They nodded and moved off to the

shadows.

Rory crept forward and tried the door handle. As she suspected it was

locked but with a quick sharp snap of her wrist she broke the handle and

slipped inside.

The foyer was dark, human eyes wouldn't be able to see their own hands

in front of their faces. Rory however could see perfectly. She crept

forward to the stairs and made her way up to the second floor trailing

her fingers lightly on the handrail. When she reached the top stair she

stopped and looked around sniffing the air delicately. She turned left

and walked a few steps stopping again at the fourth door, a tiny sliver

of light shone under the door, not enough to really see by for a human,

a night light.

Rory turned the handle and pushed the door open just enough for her

small body to slip through, closing the door with a tiny click. Laying in

the center of a huge bed was the red haired girl. She felt a pull from

behind her and frowned a little, before she could turn strong hands

gripped her upper arms in a crushing grip.

Rory knew it wasn't Angelus, she now heard a second heartbeat. One of

his humans. The girl was awake and staring at her. Eyes wide as saucers

mouth opened in a small O of surprise.

"You would do well not to move." A distinctly British voice said.

"Ah. The watcher." Rory said, more thinking aloud than anything else.

"Unbelievable." The redhead breathed as she got out of the bed and came

closer to the vampire that wore the Sunnydale slayers face.

"And what would that be witch?" Rory snapped, the watchers grip on her

arms tightened.

"You. You look just like her."

"Who? That slayer?" she spat the word. "It was my face first, maybe

she's a descendant of mine." She changed her face to that of her demon and

smiled around the fangs. She tested the watchers grip and a moment

later she was free.

"This isn't finished." She said and raced out the door right into a

hard body. She looked up into the furious face of her mate. She smiled and

rubbed herself against him. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up to

him she moaned at the perfect mix of pleasure and pain. Angel kissed her

running his hands all over her small body.

She pulled away and smiled at him her face shifting back to her human

features. Rory let go of Angel and stepped back enough to punch him in

the face, he went down and Rory ran to the doors.

"Well?" Darla asked when she joined them.

"Was a trap. I need to think." Rory said and walked away from her sire

and Drusilla. Darla watched her baby girl before taking off to the

shopping area of down town LA.

Aurora walked away from her sire and thought back to the last night she

saw her mate, something Angelus said earlier…"I didn't abandon you

Aurora your precious 'mother' sent me away."

1900 Boxer Rebellion, CHINA.

"He's here! Where is he?" Aurora exclaimed entering Darla's room. Angel

watched from the back door, silently longing for his sire and mate.

"I send him away baby, he's not the same." Darla said. Angel heard in

her voice that she wasn't at all upset, but maybe that was just for his

benefit.

"He still has the soul?" Aurora asked although she already knew what

her sire was going to say.

"Yes," She hissed the word. "He only kills the wicked now." Darla said

her voice dripping with distaste.

"But he came for me?" Aurora asked. Angel pushed the door open enough

so he could see his mate. She looked like a fragile china doll, her long

blonde hair done up in ringlets, some strands stained red. Her blue

eyes filled with tears, Angel hated seeing her like this.

"He did." Darla said simply sitting beside her.

"And you sent him away?" Aurora yelled jumping to her feet.

"He can't take care of you anymore. He won't kill, that is not your

mate Aurora." Darla said he voice rising with every word.

"Where will we go then?" Aurora asked facing her sire with her hands on

her slim hips.

"I am going to Berlin. You will go where ever Spike and Drusilla go."

Darla answered.

"Berlin? You're returning to him?" Aurora asked.

"I have to. It is time. You will be safe with Spike and Drusilla; they

know what I will do to them if anything happens to you." Darla said.

She picked up her bag and looked at her childe. Then she walked out.

Aurora walked past the empty shops, the tears she held in over a

hundred years ago finally allowed to fall. A black limousine pulled up beside

her a door opened and a finely dressed woman gracefully stepped out.

"Aurora, right?" the woman asked with a smile, Aurora nodded but said

nothing.

"My, my, my. The resemblance is amazing." Aurora still said nothing.

"The senior partners are waiting for you, if you would…" The woman said

gesturing to the car. Aurora stayed where she was.

"They won't be kept waiting."

"I told them when I took this position that I was not at their call. I

will be doing things the way I did back in the London office and report

to them when I am ready. I am not." Aurora said and walked away.

"That isn't going to work this time Aurora, get in now or your employment with us is terminated." Lilah said the blonde stopped and Lilah smirked thinking she had won.

"Are you trying to scare me Lilah?" The vampire asked turning and fixing the lawyer with a hard stare. "You're going to have to try a lot harder than that. I will do things my way and your bosses can terminate my employment if they like i really dont care. But know this... they dont scare me." Aurora said and walked away from the stunned brunette.

Aurora walked for hours aimlessly and when she stopped she found herself outside the Hyperion again. She looked up a the spanish art deco hotel and felt her mate within as well as several heartbeats, the other humans that worked for Angelus must have decided there was safety in numbers. With one last look up at the building Aurora turned and left with the feeling of the impending dawn hurrying her steps.

She got back to the apartment she shared with her sire and Drusilla just as the sky started turning pink. Her sire was sitting on the sofa as if Aurora was a child who had just broken curfew.

"You were out late, you almost didnt make it, i was worried." Darla said walking to her childe to stand before her.

"I needed to think. Seeing him again, it was harder than when he left the last time." Aurora said brushing past her sire and moving to watch the sunrise behind the protecive glass that Wolfram & Hart had provided them.

"I know, but it wont be long now, soon we will have him back where he belongs." Darla said. Aurora looked at her sire and back out the window. _Its not that easy. He's not the same he's had the soul for too long. _She thought to herself to her sire she only said;

"I am going to sleep. Its been a long night." and went quietly to her bedroom. Darla watched her go wondering where her childe was. She had spent some time with Aurora just after the slayer was called to the hellmouth and the Master had called for her. Aurora accepted the invitation but only stayed for 2 weeks, still not comfortable in the Master's presence. Even after 200 years the Master's infautation with her had not waned in any way. Darla noticed then something was different in her youngest childe, but didn't know what to do to bring her princess back.

Darla looked at the sun thoughtfully, there had to be a way to reach Aurora, the real Aurora, not the vampiress wearing her childe like a shell. Getting Angelus back was just the beginning. She picked up the cordless phone next to her and dialed a number.

"You need to come to LA... Rory needs her family." Darla said and hung up.

PART 3.

NEXT NIGHT

How is it possible that Darla is alive, Peaches told me he dusted the bitch, and i felt it too. I can't even imagin how Aurora felt, she was so close to her, Darla took over the mother role for her.

Spike was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didnt feel the approach of the slayer until he was looking up at her from the ground.

"What the hell do you want?" Spike snapped getting to his feet.

"I thought i told you not to come back here." Buffy said stake in hand ready.

"I only came for one of Dru's bloody dolls and i am going back." Spike lied. He came back for the gem of Amarra, which he actually found rather easily and after Darla's call he was now going to LA. Bloody slayer didnt need to know that though.

"Fine, get gone and stay gone, next time i see you i am staking you." Buffy said and stalked away. Spike glared at her back.

"Next time i see you slayer i am giving you to my sire." Spike promised and ran off to his car parked at the other end of the park.

He sped out of town knocking down the fixed Sunnydale sign, Sex Pistols playing loudly in the cd player. The cell phone on the passenger seat started ringing, he picked it up and glanced at the caller id. Angel.

"What do you want Peaches?" Spike yelled over the music.

"Spike! Turn that crap down." Angel yelled, Spike complied.

"What?" Spike asked in his normal tone.

"Rory's here." Angel said. Obviously Angel didnt think that Darla would call him telling him, or he thought that his bond with her was too weak to feel her.

"I know. I am on my way to LA now." Spike said.

"How?" Angel asked. Spike was silent for a moment while he thought, Angel might not know that Aurora was with Darla and Drusilla and if he didn't then Spike wasn't going to ruin that little surprise.

"She called me from London, told me she was coming here. She asked me to meet her when she got in." Spike lied smoothly.

"Why are you calling Angel?" Spike asked trying to get to the point.

"She came here yesterday, she went after Willow." Angel said. Spike smirked. Nice choice Rory he thought.

"Still wondering why you called me." Spike said flatly.

"I know you have been in contact with her in the last few years at least. What are her plans here? Will she go after Buffy?" So this was all about the Slayer. Again. Spike rolled his eyes. His mate was right in front of his eyes and all the idiot saw was the bloody slayer who shared her face. He didn't deserve Aurora.

"I don't know why she's here you great poof. And even if she had told me you think i am going to tell you and let you try and stop her. I know what you did to Darla to save that bitch. What would you do to your mate to protect her?" spike asked and hung up the phone.

Darla was right. Rory does need us, her life may depend on it Spike thought. The call from Angel has him on edge now, he put his foot down harder on the gas and slammed the gear up into 6th.

Spike was in LA with in the hour speeding down the highway at 200 miles. Several cops tried to stop him but their cruisers couldn't keep up with the high performance Mustang Spike brought for himself. He drove past the Hyperion where he felt Angel and a handful of humans. He picked up the cell phone and found the number Darla had called him from.

"It's me, i'm in LA." spike said. He listened for a bit then hung up. With a squeal of tires he pulled a U turn and sped off in the other direction to Darla's apartment.

The building was easy enough to find, what surprised Spike was its location in the Hills. He parked the Mustang and hit the alarm before going to the front door and buzzing Darla.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Its me, buzz me in Luv." Spike said and the door buzzed open. He ran the stairs and pounded on the door until Darla answered. She stepped aside and let him in. Spike paused long enough to kiss her on the cheek on his way passed.

"Been a while. I'm glad you're back. Where is she?" he asked getting right to the point.

"Through there. Drusilla is laying with her." Darla said pointing to the closed door.

"She's still in bed? Its after 10." Spike said feeling real worry since Darla's call. Aurora was always ready for the night usually up before the sun even set.

"Yes." Darla said and Spike noticed her worry for her childe.

"I'll look after her sire of my sire." Spike said formally.

He turned and went to the closed door, pushing it open slowly the sight before him held him motionless for a minute. Then a brown head lifted from the pillow and for the first time in over a hundred years Dru's eyes were clear.

"Mummy needs you William." she said softly and got out of the bed. Aurora didnt even stir.

"Thanks Dru." Spike said as she passed, he kissed her forhead and closed the door behind her. He walked slowly over to the big king size bed removing clothes as he went. He stood by the bed, naked for a moment and looked down at her. She was pale and thin. Nothing of how she looked before could be seen in her.

He pulled back the covers and slipped into the bed beside her and pulled her into his body. Again she didn't stir. This worried him, she should have felt him as soon as he entered the room. He kissed her softly on the lips trailing down to her neck where he licked and nipped with blunt teeth. Finally she moved against him and moaned.

"Time to wake up pet." he whispered against her skin. Her eyes snapped open at his voice.

"Will?" she whispered, not believeing he was really there. He nodded and kissed her again, she responded wrapping her arms around his neck and intwineing her legs with his.

"My Childe, how i missed you." she said with a smile before she kissed him again. When they stopped Spike pulled away a bit to see her eyes, she held his gaze for a while before she turned away and then moved away from him.

"What are you doing here Spike?" she asked.

"Darla called. She was worried about you." Spike said he sat up and leaned back against the many pillows pilled behind him. Aurora sat too but didn't lean back, she hugged her knees close to her body and stared at the wall. As the sheet fell away Spike got a good look at her body, she had always been thin but her spine was poking though the skin, and he was able to see the marks too. Angry scars all over her back.

Spike growled at the thought of anyone harming his sire. Aurora looked up at the noise wondering what the problem was. The she saw where he was staring and spun around to face him. She had almost forgotten the marks.

"How? Who?" Spike growled out his eyes flashing yellow.

"What he did rivaled you Will, he found me about 15 years ago. Experimented on my blood, he was convinced that he could find a way to alter the blood so it was impervious to everything that harms us. He knew i was one of the old ones, that i was Aurelius. He impaled me with railroad spikes, left them there and gave them a daily soaking of holy water." Aurora said. Spike growled some more.

"Who?" Spike growled.

"A Watcher. I was found by a Watcher who came looking for him, he had been called in but didn't go. The Watcher who found me not only saved me but killed him for what he did. He took out the spikes and fed me some of his blood, then he carried me out to his car and took me back to his flat, he told me that he had kept me for 2 years. He cared for me until i was myself again and then convinced me to stay with him. He had no problem with me hunting and killing, we had a sort of don't ask don't tell thing. 4 years ago he was called to supervise the next slayer, so he gave me keys to his flat and told me to stay as long as i wished." Aurora said. She now faced Spike as she talked.

"The Watcher's, i want names." Spike said, he wasn't growling anymore but he was still very angry.

"The Watcher who took me was, David Suttcliffe. The Watcher who saved me was Rupert Giles." Aurora said.

"Next time I see that wanker i won't kill 'im then." Spike said. Aurora's gaze snapped over to him.

"You know Rupert?"

"Yeah his the watcher of the current slayer. The one who looks like you and Angel is sweet on." Spike fairly spat out Angel's name.

"I want to see him." Aurora said.

"Later pet. I promise." Spike said and looked her over again. "Luv, when was the last time you ate?" he asked softly.

Aurora shrugged. "Few days i guess." she lied. It had been almost 2 weeks but she didnt want Will to worry. She was his sire she was supposed to take care of him not the other way around.

"Don't lie to me Sire. Please." Spike pleaded. Aurora lowered her eyes.

"2 weeks William." she aquieced.

"Thats too long, you know that. Baby i want you to feed from me." Spike said throwing back the covers, he crawled over to her and pulled her into him arms. She refused to feed from him though. He turned her away from him and held her tightly against his chest and bit his wrist pressing the wound to her mouth. As he thought once she had a taste instinct took over and she started to feed.

Spike kissed her neck and ran his free hand down her body. It had been to long since someone fed from him, he had forgotten how it felt. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the sensasion of feeling Aurora in his arms again, feeling her feed from him.

She pulled away and turned in his arms where he bagan kissing her mouth, she responded again, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer


	2. Chapter 2

Small update i know but my muse has stopped talking to me... as soon as i get it back i will post more. Please R&R. Thank Ally.

Spike kissed her neck and ran his free hand down her body. It had been too long since someone fed from him, he had forgotten how it felt. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the sensasion of feeling Aurora in his arms again, feeling her feed from him.

She pulled away and turned in his arms where he bagan kissing her mouth, she responded again, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He trailed kisses down the smooth column of her throat shifting into his game face and lightly scraping his fangs along her throat drawing little lines of her blood. He lapped them up and fairly swooned at the taste of her, he could feel the power in her blood from that small anount.

"You're intoxicatin Sire." he breathed against her skin laying back and pulling her with him. She lifted her head and smiled at him before lowereing her head and biting his nipple with blunt teeth, Spike hissed in pleasure and tugged lightly on her long hair to bring her up to his face, he kissed her and flipped them so he was on top resting his weight on his forearms on either side of her head.

"I want you Sire." Spike said looking deep into her blue eyes which had changed to a deep almost black blue with lust. She nodded and snaked a hand up around the back of his head drawing him down to her. He entered her slowly enjoying every second of what she was offering knowing that when Angelus returned he would be staked.

_The two blondes circled each other, studying, looking for a weakness. Identical girls one dressed in jeans and a red tshirt, the other in black leather pants and a black tank top. The blonde in jeans attacked first which the other easily deflected, back and forth they threw punches and kicks until the one in black got the upper hand and moved in to bite. The vampire inched down delighting in the waves for fear coming off the slayer, just before her fangs pierced the soft white skin she felt someone move in behind her. Then a stake in her back, through her heart. She turned and looked into the tearfilled brown eyes of her mate._

"_Angelus?" the vampire said and cumbled to dust._

Aurora bolted up in the bed panting, even though she didn't need the breath. Spike woke also and touched her back, she flinched away before she remembered where she was and who was with her.

"Rory?" he asked softly, she turned and Spike had never seen her eyes look so wild, he sat up and gently brushed her hair off her face.

"What happened baby?"

"Angelus killed me. His soul killed me when I almost killed the slayer." Aurora whispered. Spike held her and kissed her temple.

"As long as I am around Sire, he'll not get near enough to kill you." Spike pledged.

Aurora got out of bed and padded across the floor to the bathroom, a moment later the water turned on. Spike remembered well enough not to bother his sire when she got into moods like this so he rolled over and went back to sleep, the sunset was still an hour away.

Aurora looked through her closet at the few things she brought from London and didn't find anything she felt like wearing, so she threw on a pair of Donna Karan jeans and a Tommy Hilfiger t-shirt and her favorite pair of Manolo Blahnik boots. She looked around the room in the semi darkness for her Louis Vuitton handbag but didn't see it so she left the room and went to the living room where she found it on the coffee table.

Darla heard the door close and went to Aurora's room to see only Spike laying in the bed.

"Where did Aurora go?" she asked


End file.
